


Fight For A Better Tomorrow

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano will protect Anakin Skywalker no matter what it takes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker is done, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crying, Episode Fix-it s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, F/M, Fainting, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Vomiting, happy star wars day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: After the battle with Vader, Ahsoka stumbles into a temple and accidentally finds a way to fix things.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 219





	Fight For A Better Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go up on star wars day but it got delayed.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ahsoka stands in front of the temple for the briefest of seconds before she stumbles down the steps. As she nears the bottom, she trips and lands on all fours. She glances up and sees a weird blue-purple-ish crystal. It calls to her and before she can stop herself Ahsoka’s hands clasp around the crystal. The minute she does this a voice, deep and firm speaks:

_“What do you want? Tell me, and I will grant it.”_

Ahsoka gasps, thinks, Yeah, right, and tries to remove herself from the crystal, but can’t quite manage to do so.

 _“ **What do you want? Tell me, and I will grant it**.”_ The voice says louder and more demanding, the tone echoing all around her.

What does she want?

To keep Anakin safe.

Chew out The Jedi Council for everything they’ve done to Anakin and to her.

Save every ally she can.

Destroy the Empire with Anakin by her side.

Break apart the Jedi order and rebuild it into something better, more open, less overbearing.

Be whole again.

Ahsoka is tired of doing what’s right, for once she just wants to be purely selfish. So, she takes a deep breath, and says, voice breaking as she speaks.

“Take me back to when they asked me back, but make sure I show up as I was during that time, and make sure I remember everything.”

* * *

There is a whoosh and a flash, when Ahsoka opens her eyes again, she sees Anakin, palm outstretched, holding her Silka beads.

“They’re asking you back Ahsoka… I'm asking you back.” Are the first words Ahsoka hears. She freezes for the briefest of seconds, before she places her palm on Anakin’s hand and pulls him out of The Council chambers.

* * *

Ahsoka can feel Anakin’s confusion and worry pulsing through their bond like thunder, as she pulls Anakin along until they’re standing in front of his ship.

She turns then, but does not look at him, as she uses The Jedi Mind Trick, and speaks in a voice that barely holds back her emotions.

“Get Artoo and send a message to every clone that is loyal to you and me, tell them to ship up and be ready to move out quickly, effective immediately. Then, get Rex and have him follow us, also have him in a small group of his brothers get any medical droid they can. Lastly, get in the ship with me and head to Padme’s apartment. Once we land, tell Rex to stay with you and order his brothers to go into hiding, and I mean hiding, comms off, communication only with Rex, Padme, and the two of us.”

After Ahsoka is finished speaking, she lets go of Anakin’s hand, takes her beads and places them into her pouch, then climbs into the ship and lets Anakin get to work. She wouldn’t have done that if she had been clear-headed, but she’s desperate and scared, and feels like if she doesn’t act fast, she will lose her chance to fix things.

She also knows that; Anakin would have stopped her if her Force Powers weren’t so loud and commanding. The odds are that she somehow managed to override his ability to fight back the minute she started speaking, he is not going to be happy with her when he comes out of it. At the moment, she can’t bring herself to care. All that matters is leaving, the rest can come later, that is when the panic sets in she has to fight back incredibly hard to keep her emotions in check. So it doesn’t override what she told Anakin, because if there is one thing Ahsoka knows it’s that, he will never let anyone hurt her, never, and though that may be something that gives her great comfort, and made her immensely happy, at the moment, it is something that could free Anakin from her orders and ruin everything.

Ahsoka is pulled out of her thoughts when Anakin and Artoo get into the ship and fly off.

* * *

The minute they land Ahsoka jumps out of the ship, rushes to the washroom, and proceeds to vomit and shake with tears streaming down her face. Then her world goes black.

“What in the name of The Force just happened?!” Padme inquires panic and worry filling her words, as Anakin pulls Ahsoka off of the washroom floor and places her on the couch.

“I have absolutely no idea, the Jedi Council and I asked her back, I could feel her panic and urgency like a tidal wave in The Force. Then, she grabbed my hand, pulled me out of The Council chambers, took me to my ship. I felt an immense surge of fear, and the next thing I know, I’m here.” Anakin replies uncertainty, panic, and worry filling his words as he places Ahsoka down on the couch.

Artoo and Rex enter the room and break the uneasy silence.

“You gave orders to have every clone that was loyal to you and Ahsoka grab any medical droid they could, cut off all contact with the rest of The Jedi, and only answer to you Padme, her, and me, then ship out everyone, effective immediately and go into hiding. They are all looking around for decent places to go off the radar as we speak. Wolffe and Gregor are waiting with the medical droids. What in the world is going on?” Rex states pure worry and concern evident in his voice.

“WHAT, WHY?!” Padme and Anakin whisper-shout. The three of them are debating back and forth, until Artoo beeps which brings all of the attention to him.

_“Watch this.”_

Artoo plays a recording of the last several minutes. It shows before they arrived at Padme’s apartment, Ahsoka’s complete command, eyes filled with tears as she spoke, her whole-body trembling with every word.

Before Anakin got into the ship Ahsoka had spoken, “I’ll keep Anakin safe, I won’t fail him, not again.” She says this over and over again until the ship lands at Padme’s apartment.

Then the feed cuts off. Rex, Padme, and Anakin stare in complete shock.

“What now? We can’t just wait for Ahsoka to wake up and give us answers.” Rex says, as he looks to Padme and Anakin for ideas on what to do next.

“Okay… Okay… Here’s what we’re going to do, Rex, Artoo, Padme, go with the clones to a secure medical facility and have the medical droids scan them thoroughly. If Ahsoka ordered every clone that was loyal to us to follow, there must be a reason, see what you can find. If you find anything, deal with it, then come back to me and fill me in. I’ll stay with Ahsoka until she wakes up.” Anakin states, voice calm and controlled so he’s able to hide the panic that’s coursing through him like a hurricane.

The group makes noises of agreement and head off.

* * *

Ahsoka awakens slowly, body sore, and throat raw. For a moment she doesn’t know where she is until everything comes back to her in a rush. She sits up and groans.

“Hey, Snips.”

That nickname is something she has missed dearly and is overjoyed to hear again.

Ahsoka turns and comes face-to-face with Anakin, who’s durasteel hand is holding one of hers, a promise of security and not a vice of pain like Dark Vader, she lets out a shaky breath of relief at the thought. She’s here, it’s not a dream, she made it.

“Skyguy.” She says, voice raspy.

Anakin force pulls a glass of water into his hand and puts it up to Ahsoka’s lips.

“Slow sips.” Anakin says calmly.

Ahsoka obeys. Once she is done, Anakin places the glass beside him.

“I nearly had a heart attack when I found you on the washroom floor, I’m thrilled your flair for the dramatic hasn’t faded, but next time do something a little less heart-stopping, okay?”

He’s joking, Ahsoka knows this, but it’s enough to nearly make her go back into a panic. Has she failed? Did Anakin order everyone back to the temple? Do the rest of The Jedi know what’s going on?

“Kriff.” Anakin curses, then kneels down in front of her, and places both hands on her face. “Ahsoka, look at me, breathe, it’s okay, I’m right here.” Anakin repeats this over and over again while simultaneously sending calming and comforting thoughts through their bond. Ahsoka’s hands clasp Anakin’s hands in response.

After a while, Ahsoka calms down again, but does not let go of Anakin’s hands.

“Talk to-”

“Where are-”

They both stop, unsure of how to continue.

Ahsoka looks at Anakin calm, protectiveness, and worry course through their bond. Anakin is bright and bold, the way she remembers fondly. She also remembers that she believed it was fine to be battle-hardened at sixteen and ready to defend the galaxy no matter what the cost.

Anakin lets out a slow breath, “Talk to me, Snips, what’s going on?”

Ahsoka knows that at this point, she has to say something before things get worse and Anakin turns to the dark side. Besides, given her reaction it’s undeniable that something is wrong.

* * *

Before any words leave Ahsoka’s mouth, a large group of cruisers land everywhere around Padme’s apartment. Ahsoka quickly stands and places herself in front of Anakin, thinking that Palpatine somehow figured everything out. She’s just about to summon her lightsabers to her hands, when Rex, Artoo, Padme, Echo, and Jesse, rush off one of the ships, pulling along a large crate.

“You did it, you actually did it.” Ahsoka whispers under her breath in complete awe, as she relaxes her stance and sees the scars on every clone that prove that the chips were removed.

“What in the name…?” Anakin says in complete shock as he stares at the scene before him.

“Someone put in a chip that’s programmed to make the clones betray us!” Rex and Padme shout simultaneously.

“Not just anyone, Palpatine.” Ahsoka states in her head.

The group turns to look at her.

Ahsoka realizes that she just said that aloud and faints. Anakin manages to grab her before she hits the floor.

“Is she okay, Ani?!” Padme inquires panicked.

“Yeah, she just fainted.” Anakin says as he scoops her up.

“Do you think she knows something?” Rex asks.

“Given her reaction, I’d say yes.” Anakin replies looking at Ahsoka with confusion on his face.

* * *

The second time Ahsoka awakens, she realizes that she sitting in Anakin’s lap. Ahsoka grips Anakin’s hands tightly and let’s herself stay in this moment for a few precious seconds. Before Anakin can say a word, Ahsoka starts talking.

“I’m from the future. You’ve been manipulated from both sides from the start. Palpatine wanted you for his own personal gain. The Jedi have never trusted you. I failed you once, I would die before I let it happen again.”

Anakin is silent for a few heartbeats, before he squeezes Ahsoka against him.

“Tell me everything.”

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Ani?” Padme asks.

“More then anything. If they try to take away my right to my own freedom, I’ll fight them.” Anakin states.

“I’m going with all of you; in case they try something.” Padme states as she takes Anakin’s hands in her own.

Anakin lets out a sigh, knowing that Padme won’t take no for an answer, “Alright, just be on your guard, okay?”

Padme nods and kisses Anakin.

* * *

At this point, Anakin Skywalker doesn’t give a damn about The Jedi, and the universe and destiny can go to hell. He only cares about his clones, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Padme. What Anakin knows without a shadow of doubt is that The Jedi were wrong for not trusting Ahsoka, and he would rather be a Sith then be part of the Jedi right now, their recent endeavors prove that. In his heart of hearts, Anakin knows he’s making the right decision for himself as well as his family’s future.

“Cut the bantha spit, you and your Jedi wisdom failed to protect my mother and handed my beloved Ahsoka, who is like family to me, over to the Senate for a death sentence. You have never been great at protecting the people I love, so I am here to tell you I quit, and I am taking the clones and Ahsoka with me, but not before I give you some important information.” Anakin's words are clipped and furious as he enters and stands in the council chamber, a million questions and lectures of attachment being thrown at him from all different directions. Ahsoka, Rex, and Padme stand beside him. Ahsoka and Padme are squeezing Anakin’s hands tight as a way to ground themselves as well as keep Anakin from lunging at the Jedi Council.

 _“What are you doing, Anakin?"_ Obi-Wan asks through their bond, looking terrified and curious. 

_“I’m doing what’s right.”_ Anakin replies firmly.

As for the rest of the counsel, they just sit there in silence and shock, it’s incredibly eerie, and for the briefest of seconds the group is wondering if they’re going to have to prompt them into answering, until one of them breaks the silence.

“Skywalker, what are you trying to say?” Master Windu inquires.

“I am saying the lot of us have been betrayed, and I have proof. Rex, bring in Count Dooku.” Anakin states firmly.

Rex disappears for a few seconds and returns with Count Dooku, handcuffed with a group of clone troopers.

“Now, Count Dooku, tell us your story.” Anakin orders.

“Palpatine wanted the perfect Sith. He and his master tried to use The Force to make one, The Force fought back and Shmi Skywalker was impregnated with The Chosen One. When Palpatine found out, he made contact and manipulated him to turn against The Jedi. Palpatine also knew that Master Sifo-Dyas and Lama Su gave the clones control chips, so Palpatine created Order 66, which orders the clones to kill all Jedi.”

The council's mouths hang open in complete shock.

“Disturbing, this is. Where are the chips?” Yoda asks.

“Rex and a group of trusted allies went to a secure medical facility with a handful of droids and removed them.” Padme answers as the large crate is pulled into the Council chambers.

“So, do what you will, when it comes to Count Dooku, while I do this to Palpatine.”

Anakin closes his eyes, focuses on all the people that love and care about him, then focuses on Palpatine, says the words, _“See you in hell.”_ And crushes Palpatine's heart.

When Anakin opens his eyes again, he feels balance in The Force. He lets out a sigh of relief, smirks, and states with a voice full of determination,“We will be leaving, don’t try and stop us because I will fight you, in fact, what the hell, I’d welcome it.” Anakin says as he turns and heads for the door, his comrades trailing behind him **.**

 _“May the force be with you Anakin, and good luck.”_ Obi-Wan says.

_“You know where to find me, brother. Make sure they don’t screw up again. I’m counting on you.”_

_“I promise.”_ Obi-Wan assures.

* * *

“So… What are we gonna do about the fact that they will wonder once the shock wears off, how we knew about the chips?” Ahsoka inquires as they head towards the door.

“I agree, it’s not like we can say Ahsoka traveled from the future and retained all of her memories and stayed sixteen years old.” Padme continues.

“We’ll tell them that Fives gave us clues about the chips before he died and say it just took us a while to put two and two together.” Rex states.

“Agreed, the last thing we want is for other Jedi to know about the existence of time travel and try to find a way to do it and change major events.” Anakin states.

“What about the rest of the clones?” Rex inquires.

“I’ll make arrangements with Bal Organa to give every clone citizenship, housing and equal opportunities. As well as have him take my place in the Senate.” Padme answers.

“Then we can have a public wedding, maybe just maybe, it will prove that Jedi having attachments isn’t such a bad thing.” Anakin says smiling.

Padme nods in agreement and kisses Anakin.

“There’s one thing you should know.” Padme states,

“Yes?” Anakin asks.

“I’m pregnant, Ani!” Padme says with a bright smile.

Anakin is shocked for a few seconds before picking Padme up and twirling her around.

“That’s wonderful. I’m going to be a dad.” Anakin says overjoyed.

“Congratulations General, you deserve it.” Rex says as he claps a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Your going to be a Dad-guy and I’m going to be Auntsoka.” Ahsoka says with a jovial laugh.

* * *

As the sun sets bathing the Jedi Temple in a golden-orange light, the group heads down the steps with bright smiles on their faces, all they can think is that, the world is waiting and the future looks bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)  
> May The Force be with you.


End file.
